Minutos
by Oriana-Vzl
Summary: Serie de drabbles, sin relación entre si, en los que no te tomará mas de unos cuantos minutos disfrutar de una mirada profunda a los sentimientos de estos maravillosos personajes que nos ha dado J.k. sin con esto no te convencí a entrar, no se que lo hara
1. Orgullo

Hola… Bueno, acá vuelvo con un pequeño Drabble, espero que sea de su agrado, y gracias por leer! Que lo disfruten! )

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan en esta historia es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, escribo esto solo por diversión sin ningún fin de lucro, es simplemente la forma más inmediata de alejarme de mi agotadora realidad.

Orgullo

Caminando entre nubes, superior al resto de los mortales, intocable, inalcanzable, fue así como le enseñaron a comportarse, siempre arriba de los demás no importa cuantas cabezas debas pisotear, le enseñaron que por sobre todas las cosas debería mantener en alto el orgullo de la familia Malfoy _"La pureza de la sangre" _Honorable herencia de varios siglos de ascendencia.

Si es esa la primera cosa que memorizas cuando eres un Malfoy, como lo hizo Draco a tan solo los 5 años de edad de su padre Lucius, y como lo hizo Lucius del abuelo Abraxas y así sucesivamente en una cadena interminable de herederos; de generación en generación.

Es una norma que debe cumplirse, y no hay discusión "No debes caer, bajo ninguna circunstancia, nada te debe tentar, nadie vale tanto la pena hijo, nadie de ese nivel tan inferior al de un Malfoy puede doblegar nuestro orgullo". Esas fueron las palabras exactas, pronunciadas por su padre que quedaron grabadas a fuego en la mente de Draco.

Lo acato, cada palabra dicha, todo lo que implicaba, el odio a los impuros tenía su origen en un largo pasado y una indefinida razón, no cuestiono las normas que debía cumplir para ser todo un Malfoy, adoraba ser un Malfoy, todas las ventajas que su apellido concedía, beneficios que cualquiera anhelaría, desde el más extravagante deseo hasta tener sirvientes a su disposición las 24 horas del día, no fue como si lo planeara, nunca pensó, que lo que comenzó como un "simple capricho" terminaría por extinguirle su voluntad, y cuando reparó en lo que sentía ya era muy tarde para regresar al " honorable" camino de la digna familia Malfoy y mantener el orgullo intacto de su linaje.

Y lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien solo que todo… se fue a la mierda cuando no pudo renunciar al aroma de una piel tostada, ni a la profundidad de sus ojos color miel, ni a la aspereza de su cabello, ni a su pequeña cintura, ni al lunar en su hombro, ni a sus frágiles manos y suaves muslos, a pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez hasta desgastarlo en sus labios, no pudo renunciar a sentirse libre a su lado, ni a dejar de memorizar cada uno de sus gestos, a no ver más sus sonrisas, ni a sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Y si a un lado de la balanza apostaba todas las enseñanzas de su honorable ascendencia y al otro lo que Hermione era para el en un mundo extenuado y acabado por la guerra, siempre pesaría más Hermione.

Porque había caído y ya no tenía retorno, porque la tentación fue superior a lo que jamás conoció, porque valía tanto la pena estar allí con ella como valía dejar todo su pasado atrás por un minuto más entre sus piernas, porque estaba dispuesto a bajar cuantos niveles fueran necesarios y quedarse allí hasta que la eternidad lo consumiera, porque el orgullo de la familia Malfoy se doblego y se destrozo, incluso antes de que Draco lo admitiera.

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor dejen cuantos comentarios les apetezca… y así contribuyen a hacerme una niña extremadamente felizzzz! ) Gracias por leer.

Oriana.


	2. Ese no se que que cautiva a todos

Hola, como ya saben, acá voy a publicar una serie de drabbles para nada relacionados entre si, y cuando digo para nada, es para nada, porque saltar de un común Dramione a una visión introspectiva de lo que sentía Petunia por Lily, tiene la misma relación que los camellos y la trululus rojas, en realidad no de donde surgió es este ultimo drabble, y no decido aún si estoy satisfecha con el resultado, pero me encantaría , en serio, me encantaría que dejaran su opinión, la que quieran y cuantas veces les apetezca!

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan en esta historia es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, escribo esto solo por diversión sin ningún fin de lucro, es simplemente la forma más inmediata de alejarme de mi agotadora realidad.

**Ese "**_**no se que**_**" que cautiva con su magia**.

Cuantos deseos de ser especial, de ser alguien más, fuera de lo común, cotidiano, "normal". ¿Quien tiene el poder de juzgarte? Quien define lo que es y no normal… La sociedad; esa masa que te consume en sus prejuicios y absurdos miedos, en la cerrada moralidad, esa masa que me consumió y me convirtió en un borrego más, que sigue al rebaño ciego y sordo de conciencia a una muerte segura e inevitable, nos ahoga en la envidia, envidia de aquellos seres que desgraciadamente para lo míos, nacen con ese _"no se que"_, que los guía a un destino brillante, terrible a veces, si…pero brillante y opacan cada pequeño destello que logres emitir.

Lily sin duda era uno de esos seres llenos de magia, cada poro de su piel destilaba atracción, carisma, encanto, era una de esas personas que no pasaba desapercibida aunque lo intentara, debo admitirlo siempre supe lo especial que era, solo que nunca tuve el valor para mencionarlo, nunca tuve el valor tan característico de mi hermana, el valor de pedirle que no me dejara en esta simple y monótona vida, de que me llevara con ella a su mundo de estrellas, de extraños atuendos y de calabazas y caramelo , desde niña cuestione si en realidad éramos hermanas, tan similares y tan diferentes, tan unidas y al mismo tiempo separadas por distintos mundos, y si puedo afirmar que venimos del mismo lugar, pero terminamos en unos totalmente opuestos, cada una a un lado distinto del mismo abismo.

Viví a la sombra de sus triunfos, de sus logros, hasta que decidió marcharse definitivamente, su mundo estaba en guerra, y ella saldría a lucharla, siempre valiente, siempre noble, siempre grande, en cambio yo… yo no saldría a pelear, a defender los valores e integridad, al menos no en este mundo, tal vez en el suyo, con ella a mi lado…solo tal vez.

Pero las ilusiones se olvidaron, el tiempo pasó y el abismo creció, lo único que podía ver era una silueta borrosa del otro lado, que se perdía en la oscuridad del olvido, y nuevos rostro aparecieron en mi vida, cuando conocí a Vernón y era mi nombre el que salía de sus labios el mundo vibró, era yo esta vez el centro de atención, fue cuando mi vida realmente comenzó, en un mundo simple y monótono, y aun así mi mundo vibró, en ese momento deje creer en que la magia llegaría a mi un día a mi puerta, y vaya si llegó.

Cuando me entere que había muerto, me destroce, perdí la silueta entre sombras en el más profundo cajón del olvido, Lily, mi hermana, mi sangre, mi ilusión, mi valentía, mi escape, mi coraje, mis sueños, mis anhelos más profundos murieron, con ella, murieron.

Después de ese día aprendí a conformarme, ella vino a este mundo a deslumbrar, y se que lo hizo por las dos, no todos tienen el mismo destino, no todos vienen a brillar, algunos solo emitimos fugaces destellos que se pierden entre luz pura y aceptarlo no es lo que Lily haría, pero yo no soy ella, creo que ha quedado claro… y lo que pude llegar a ser si no nos hubiéramos separado, queda como una pregunta sin respuesta, creo que seriamos la versión de las hermanas Mirabal y moriríamos juntas defendiendo todo en lo que creemos, en su mundo, solo en su mundo; Aun cuando este mundo gris que presencio su brillo cada verano los ultimos años y que se aclaro con su presencia, ahora que ya no esta, solo quedan prejuicios, miedos, injusticias, tal vez siempre estuvieron allí, pero su paso por mi vida, aunque ausente mucha veces, me ayudaron a tolerarlos, porque donde hay tanto mal, un ser tan especial no esta destinado a quedarse demasiado, se contaminaría y moriría no valientemente como esta destinado, sino de tristeza y desilusión por tanto y tan profundo horror.

Listooo, ahora les toca a ustedes adorables lectores, de verdad lo creo, son adorables, ehh conste que no trato de manipularlos, solo quiero opiniones sinceras y criticas, y crecer y escribir mejor para ustedes cada día.

Besos

Oriana.


End file.
